


Ashy-Boy

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Ashy-Boy Verse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: As they near their hotel room, a sound starts to pick up and Pikachu’s ears perk, Vulpix’s do as well and they all turn towards the door.Misty narrows her brows, “What is that sound?”“Is Ash watching TV that loud?”“That doesn’t sound like a TV.”“It sounds like…” they both go silent and look at one another, their eyes widening.“No way,” Misty starts.Brock responds numbly, “Not Ash, Ash wouldn’t.”“He couldn’t, could he?”





	

“Someone enjoyed their post-battle massage,” Brock cooed, carrying his Vulpix and smiling as she nudged him just under his chin, “You feeling better? Want something to eat when we get back to the hotel? I bet you do, I bet you do.”

Misty makes a face from his side and her eyes meet Pikachu’s, “Disturbing, aren’t they?”

“ _Pikachu_ ,” the small pokemon nods, making a similar face.

“It’s too bad Ash couldn’t come along,” she muses aloud then, “He completely missed out on seeing that fairy pokemon performance outside of the shop.”

“And he’s always a sucker for those things,” Brock joins into the conversation, his fingers scratching through Vulpix’s fur, “Wait ‘til we tell him about it, he won’t be happy.”

As they near their hotel room, a sound starts to pick up and Pikachu’s ears perk, Vulpix’s do as well and they all turn towards the door.

Misty narrows her brows, “What is that sound?”

“Is Ash watching TV that loud?”

“That doesn’t sound like a TV.”

“It sounds like…” they both go silent and look at one another, their eyes widening.

“No way,” Misty starts.

Brock responds numbly, “Not Ash, Ash wouldn’t.”

“He couldn’t, could he?” Misty asks, gaining the interest and curiosity of the pokemon, “I mean, he doesn’t know how to.”

“Does he?”

“Should we?”

“We should,” Brock says firmly and moves to the hotel door, unlocking it quietly and motioning back for the others to be quiet.

They walk inside, setting everything down and locking the door behind them before making their way to the small side room where Ash has been sleeping the last couple of days.

The sound gets louder, and Brock can start to make out one of the voices.

“Oh! Oh! … Yes!”

His cheeks heat and he pushes the door open as slow and quiet as he can.

He couldn’t figure out who the voice was initially, but when he sees who it is, he knows there’s no way he could’ve ever possibly guessed.

Misty gasps at his side as they stare at the two boys.

Gary, yes Gary Oak, is sprawled over the side of the bed, his pale skin glistening with sweat and bite marks. His hands grip the sheets tight, his face buried in them and his back bowed as he moans out.

It’s Ash though that takes the two by the most surprise. Their Ash - their little Ash - the most innocent idiot on the planet, slamming his hips against Gary’s backside, causing the more pale of the two to whine and writhe, “I don’t hear you saying it.”

“Ash,” Gary moans out weakly, his voice hoarse, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“P-please,” Gary tries again, “Ashy-boy, please, harder.”

Ash licks his lips and grabs Gary’s thin hips, pistoning into him so hard that the slapping sound of their skin cracks like small sparks of thunder. He becomes almost violent with it, relentless, his hand moving to shove Gary’s face into the sheets as he fucks him mercilessly.

Gary, at that point, completely loses it. He’s reduced to tight, weak sobs until he comes, his body clenching as he shouts Ash’s name again, over and over.

Ash slows down, letting out a heavy breath and pulling back.

As if this all wasn’t enough to completely floor Misty and Brock, both still standing at the door in stunned silence, the next part really does it.

Ash pulls back from Gary, waiting as the taller of the two turns and slumps to the ground, hands reaching up to Ash’s hips as he moans eagerly, wrapping his lips around Ash’s cock and taking him in deep.

Brock feels the blood spurt from his nose and he has to turn away, Misty ‘eeps’ loudly and Ash finally looks up to see them.

He freezes completely, his erection wilting almost the second he notices them.

Gary frowns and pulls back a bit, “What the Hell, Ash?” he asks in frustration, nudging the tip of the limp dick with his mouth, “Am I not doing a good job? I mean, you’ve never went flaccid on me before,” he looks up at Ash and huffs, “You’re not even paying attention, my blow jobs aren’t that bad.”

Ash grabs Gary’s head and turns him to look towards the door.

Gary stops mid-complaint, a string of pre-cum still dripping from his lips as he stares at Brock and Misty, “Oh… fuck.”


End file.
